Espiral de Mutter
|tipo = Galaxia espiral |localizacion = |nativos =[[:Categoría:Especies de la Espiral de Mutter|''ver lista]] |apariciones = [[:Categoría:Historias de la Espiral de Mutter|ver lista]] |imagen = |alias = }} La '''Espiral de Mutter' era la designación del Señor del Tiempo para la galaxia en la que se encontraba el sistema solar. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, et al.) Los humanos conocían la Espiral de Mutter como la Vía Láctea o como Adric se refería a ella, la Galaxia Kyklos. (TV: Four to Doomsday) Durante la época de Sabalom Glitz, también fue conocida por el nombre de la Galaxia Stellian. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) Al menos un robot de Gallifrey, K9 Mark II, denominaba a la galaxia con ambos nombres; "Vía Láctea" y "Espiral de Mutter". (WC: Shada) La Espiral de Mutter tenía aproximadamente cien mil años luz de diámetro. La galaxia más próxima era la Galaxia Andrómeda. También estaba rodeada por numerosas galaxias satélites menores, como la Galaxia Siete, (PROSA: The Eyeless) y dos galaxias enanas la Gran Nube de Magallanes y la Pequeña Nube de Magallanes (AUDIO: The Last Voyage). El Doctor frecuentaba la Tierra, un planeta de la Espiral de Mutter. (TV: An Unearthly Child, et al.) En una ocasión, la Tierra fue expulsada de la galaxia por los daleks mediante la Cascada Medusa. (TV: The Stolen Earth) Características galácticas *Oseidon tenía el nivel más alto de radiación de la galaxia. (TV: The Android Invasion) *Los sistemas vasculares binarios no eran habituales en las especies inteligentes. (PROSA: Tragedy Day) *El Décimo Doctor afirmó que los humanos eran la única especie en la galaxia que inventó bolas de rodamientos comestibles. (TV: Fear Her) *No había insectoides metamorfos en el espacio galáctico que albergaba a la Espiral de Mutter. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *Tivoli era el planeta más conquistado de esta galaxia, llevando a sus habitantes (como los gibbis) a dar la bienvenida a las invasiones y las subyugaciones. (TV: The God Complex) Otras fuentes afirman que la Tierra era el planeta más invadido, no solo de la Espiral de Mutter, si no también de otras cuatro galaxias. (PROSA. Borrowed Time) *Se decía que Xaos era el planeta más viejo de la galaxia. (CÓMIC: The Warrior's Story) *El sistema Akoshemon, y por tanto sus planetas como el propio Akoshemon, estaban ubicados justo en el borde de esta galaxia, tanto era así que desde la luna de Akoshemon se podía ver el espacio entre esta galaxia y la siguiente más próxima. (PROSA: Fear of the Dark) Planetas y sistemas estelares La Espiral de Mutter tenía alrededor de 150 mil millones de estrellas. (AUDIO: The Apocalypse Element) Divisiones La Espiral de Mutter estaba dividida en cuatro cuadrantes. En el Tercer Cuadrante había al menos 8.023 sectores, el sector 8023 albergaba a la Tierra. (TV: Logopolis) Otro sector era el sector Kappa Galanga, el cual contenía la región solar Lasron. (PROSA: Prisioner of the Dalkes) Había varios brazos galácticos, entre los que se incluían el brazo Perseo en donde se encontraba Mogar, (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) el brazo occidental (PROSA: Between the Wars: A Slow Night in Paradise) y el brazo secundario y terciario (PROSA: Burning Heart) Política : Véase Ley galáctica. Había varias formas de gobierno galáctico. La Alianza Galáctica era un órgano de gobierno. (TV: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) También estuvo bajo el dominio de la Proclamación Sombra. (TV: The Stolen Earth) En algún momento de su historia, los rutan controlaron toda la Espiral de Mutter, más tarde los sontarans los expulsaron a los lejanos límites de la galaxia. (TV: Horror of Fang Rock) Categoría:Espiral de Mutter Categoría:Galaxias en:Mutter's Spiral ro:Calea Lactee